


Salvaged Friendships

by rayneworld



Series: Another Day AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sort Of, written is second person because Homestuck owns my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayneworld/pseuds/rayneworld
Summary: During the events of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, the scrap animatronics are forced to live with each other in the pizzeria despite their complicated pasts. Charlie, now possessing Lefty, suspects something is wrong with Elizabeth, now possessing Scrap Baby, and tries to help her out.





	Salvaged Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic I've published, so any thoughts or feedback would be greatly appreciated!

You pace slowly through the labyrinth of a pizzeria. Your huge paws make no sounds. The silhouette you cast on the wall portrays two round ears and a top hat. It’s still unfamiliar to you. You’re so much bigger than you were before. You’re in so much more pain.

“Charlotte,” a voice hisses.

You stop moving and turn your head towards it. _Him_. Of course it’s him. You can barely see him in the shadows of a corridor. He slinks out, ragged ears dangling above his head.  

“You are not allowed to call me by that name,” you say, voice hoarse from disuse.

He twitches his ratty whiskers but otherwise stays silent. You don’t want to be interacting with him. It’s taking everything in you not to try and end him now. _Deep breath, let it go_ \- hatred isn’t going to get you anywhere.

He steps into the room, but leans on the wall instead of directly approaching you. You wouldn’t let yourself back away even if he did - you will _not_ show signs of fear - but you are relieved nonetheless.

“This maze is something, isn’t it? Room after room of _nothing_. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, no one is ever there,” he drawls. “Unless, of course, if what you hear is manically laughing. Then you will find that _stupid_ bear.”

You stare with your usual blank expression.

“Not you, the other one,” he continues, as if you didn’t understand what he was talking about. “I don’t think you’re stupid. In fact, I think you’re too clever for your own good.”

“What do you want?” You would really rather be doing anything else than talking to him. Or rather, have him talk at you. You think he could monologue all day if no one stopped him.

“Straight to the point are we? You know, some friendly conversation usually comes before business. I suppose you aren’t quite the conversationalist though, are you?” When you don’t reply again, he lets out a “hmph” and continues. “It’s not business anyways, just a personal matter. I wanted to know if you’ve seen my daughter around. That’s all.”

You… do not want to give away Elizabeth’s location, but you also suspect he already knows it. You recall that she told you in passing she was pissed with him. She didn’t elaborate but you don’t think she needs a specific reason off the exceedingly long list of many he’s done wrong to be angry with him.  

“She… said she wanted to be alone,” you say.

“And she is mad at me?” he pries.

“I wonder why,” you say, lips twitching up into a wry smile for a brief second, breaking your emotionless composure.  

He snorts, “she refuses to speak with me.”

You hold down lashing out several sarcastic remarks.

“I’ve done everything she’s asked of me, you know. I was a father to her, even when it was tough. Raising two kids on my own wasn’t easy, yet I provided her with protection. A happy home. She had an _entire_ pizzeria made just for her, and yet, she is not grateful.”

Lies. Truth mixed in with lies, and _this_ , you think, is why he is so dangerous. You are fuming, though you do not show it outwardly.

“I do not understand what this has to do with me,” you rasp.

“It has everything to do with you, Charlie, if I may?”

You curl your lips back into a silent snarl.

“Have it your way. But you know sides of her that I do not. You were her best friend when you were little. And, now it seems you are rekindling that friendship. If I may know why she is upset with me, perhaps I can compromise the situation with her. I just want to do what is best for her, but I don’t want her to be unhappy either. Do you understand?”

His words are verbal snares. Luckily, he won’t have anything to catch.

“She did not tell me what was troubling her, only that she was mad at you.”

“Really?” he asks, not at all convinced. “Well, perhaps you could talk to her for me then? She trusts you. I know you had a rough start reconnecting, but I know she likes you again. I’m not asking you to badger her or mother her, but just let her know how I feel. You want what’s best for her as well, don’t you?”

You can’t help but flatten your ears against your head. “If I see her I will mention your _concern_ ,” you say, barely holding back growling out the words.

“She’s in the back room, you said? Probably locked herself in. I bet she’d open up for you, if you asked.”

“I think it’s best I don’t pester her,” you say calmly.

“Whatever you think is best,” he says, letting out a dramatic sigh afterwards. With that he makes his way slowly across the room and out the door on the opposite side from where he came. You stand motionless till you can’t hear his feet scraping against the metal floor anymore.

You exit the room from the way he came so you don’t cross paths with him again and mull over what he said in your head. You _do_ want to go see Elizabeth and check up on her, but you _don’t_ want to because he said so. What was a set up and what was not? You suppose whether or not you visit Elizabeth won’t affect anything in the long run. But then why would he bother? He only sees you as chess pieces to move around on his board, aiming for a goal that only he knows.  

You make your way out of the maze leading to the office and back into the pizzeria where Elizabeth is located. Once you all settled in a bit, rooms were unspokenly chosen by each of you - just places to get away from everyone if you felt the need. Springtrap always hung around the repair room, so everyone else avoided it. Baby took refuge in a storage closet, and Molten Freddy usually hides themselves in the ventilation system.

You usually hide in a cramped storage room full of cleaning equipment. The various bottles of disinfectants lining the shelves give off a sharp smells. You find the small room comforting and reminiscent of your box. You don’t exactly fit into small spaces now that your infused with this bear.

You walk up to the storage room you assume Elizabeth is in and test the door. Locked. You decide that is reason enough to leave her be and turn to go. Perhaps it's best if you don’t do what _he_ asked you to do anyways. But maybe he only put the idea into your mind so you wouldn’t go to her in the first place? No, you’re thinking too much into this. He _wants_ you to get lost in his words.

“HeY tHERE,” booms a voice as a tangle of wires drops down in front of your face. You find yourself staring eye to orange glowing eye with Molten Freddy. Admittedly you flinch violently.

“Sorry, we told him not to do that,” comes a honeyed voice from the same creature, “but you know how he is.”

“Apologies, Lefty,” comes a calm, feminine one, overlapping the other.

“YoU waNT iN?” Freddy asks, ears perked.

“I did, but if Baby wants to be alone I will leave her be,” you say.

Molten Freddy tilts their head to themself and mutters. Their mouth moves, but the words they say do match up. You found this a bit odd at first, but learned that this is how the souls within them communicate with one another. They’re just discussing what their next sentence will be. You’re not sure how all their personalities don’t conflict with one another; you think you’d go insane sharing one body with so many people.

“YoU WAnt kEy?” He asks suddenly.

“Key?”

“We HaVe KeY!” He cheers, then bends backwards up onto the ceiling and crawls away.

You stare after the tangled beast and hesitantly follow. Their movements are so much more different than Mangle’s. You approach a nearby room which you assume they went into, but before you can even enter they pop back out again, holding a key dangling from a long blue chain.

“We hAVe Key!” He repeats again, swinging in it front of your face. “We’Ll uNLocK tHe doOr.” They glide swiftly across the ceiling back from where you came and lower themself onto the floor, finally standing upright on their coiled bottom.

“Where did you even get a key?”

Four different responses at once.

“We have our ways,” says Foxy.

“Found it laying around,” Ballora says.

“Did a favor,” Bon Bon’s high pitched voice chimes.

“wE sTOLe it!” Freddy says.

There’s a pause. This is the calm before the storm and any second the four of them will break loose bickering with one another.

Before they can begin arguing with themselves you say, “I’m just surprised you got a key. Impressed. It’s not like you need one to get in.”

The silence now is calculated, as the souls decide what to say.

“Mr. AftOn had thEm,” they say carefully, “sO we toOk them sO he wOn’t get to Any of us.”

That’s… unsettling to hear. You also suspect that the amalgamation doesn’t want word to get out they were stalking Springtrap, though you could care less. You emote concern so they don’t need a reply, and they go back to the door and click it open with the key.

“Off yOU gO nOW,” they say, cracking the door open and sliding aside.

“You’re not coming in?”

They tilt their head very slightly, debating with themselves, though they immediately reply, “maybe LAter. We’ll loCK it beHinD yoU.”

“I can lock it from the inside,” you remind, walking in.

“SeE yoU!” they say, waving over-exaggeratedly.

You close the door and pause, taking in the silence for a second. You hear the lock click shut despite what you just said. The storage closet is pitch dark and you wouldn’t be able to see if you didn’t have the night vision that comes with possessing a machine. With it you are able to make out stacks of boxes in various sizes. Some are cut open, spilling the contents such as paper plates and forks onto the ground. Others hold colorful ribbons and streamers. You briefly think about how you used to make bows for children before brushing the thought out of your mind. That’s in the past and there’s more important matters at hand.

Baby isn’t visible from door, but you can guess where she is regardless. You wouldn’t want to immediately be detected by night guards or employees or fellow animatronics who enter the room either. You walk over to a stack of boxes to your right that obscure your view and look behind them to find Elizabeth sitting against the wall. She has an old purple curtain wrapped around her that has faded yellow stars on it. God, what you wouldn’t do for some real blankets.

She opens her green eyes to look at you. You figure she knew it was you who came in. It’s not like you to speak much, so you don’t. Elizabeth doesn’t say anything back either, which is uncharacteristic for her. Well, if she wanted you out of there she would have made a snappy remark by now, so you suppose that’s a good sign. The silence draws out and eventually she reaches out her unclawed hand, inviting you over.

You readily accept and move to sit down next to her. She scooches aside to make room and hands you the other end of the curtain to cover yourself with, and you do so, cozying down. She then buries her face into your shoulder and grabs your hand with her own. She hasn’t snuggled with you like this since before you died and you’re a bit taken aback. You don’t mind it of course, but you feel like she isn’t herself. You press against her and close your eye. She lets out a tired sigh.

“Are you alright?” you ask.

“No,” she says in a tired, quiet voice. She’s not acting right.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you offer.

She hums before replying, “not really.”

“Then I won’t push you.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t really care if you did.”

“Do you… want to talk, then?” you ask uncertain. If you were upset, you wouldn’t want to talk. You’ve always shooed others away and holed yourself up in your box to deal with your problems yourself. Sometimes you’d talk to Fredbear. Sometimes she’d make you, sometimes you’d go to her. You regret being so snappy with the Toys when they asked if you were okay. You’re slowly learning that other people show concern and stress differently than you do.

Elizabeth though… she’s always been the one to want to talk and complain when something is bugging her. Of course, that was before she died, and you don’t want your opinions of her to come from then. You’re a different person now - you’ve grown up in a sense - and she has too. However, coming from Molten Freddy, she still copes by relying on others. For the amalgamate, it became too much pressure and she got too aggressive for a while which is why they kicked her out of their party. From what you’ve gathered from each side, mistakes were made by everyone, and they’re on good terms now.

She lifts her head from your shoulder to speak better. “There’s not much to say. My dad’s being an asshole. Like usual.”

“You’re still allowed to be upset.”

“I know. I’m just. Tired of it,” she admits, “I’m really tired.”

That’s what’s different, you realize, is that she’s not angry and fighting. She just wants a rest. “It’s okay to take a break. You came in here to cool down, right? That’s a good thing to do.”

“Actually, I locked myself in here to avoid him,” she chuckles, “but, if you want to think of it like that I won’t stop you.”

You smile, “I can’t say I blame you.”

She smiles back at you before looking off into the room, thinking. “Do you hate my dad?”

Your stomach lurches and you hesitate to answer. You know Elizabeth still loves her dad, but has been conflicting with herself the past few weeks whether or not she should. It has to be super hard on her. “I… I try not to. He’s not worth hating.”

“But you do.”

“I… yes.”

“It would be unreasonable for me to expect you not to hate the person who murdered you,” she says looking back over to you, “if you hate him I don’t blame you. I’m not mad. Not anymore at least. I… I get it now. I don’t know why I thought all of you wouldn’t hate him.”

“You thought he changed,” you reason. You don’t want to upset her, so you try to travel the middle ground, regardless of how you feel. You let out a small cough.

“Did he?” she asks. “I’m… I’m still not sure. He couldn’t have changed. With how he talks about and treats all of you. But I _really_ want to believe he can.” She bites the inside of her cheek.

You take a deep breath and think about what you want to say. You’re throat is already beginning to hurt from talking. Obviously he isn’t going to change, and obviously he doesn’t care for anyone - not your dad, not his son, not Elizabeth. But he’s _really, really_ good at faking it. And Elizabeth really wants to find good in him. She really just wants his approval. It’s like he’s been holding it just out of reach from her for years.

“Does he even love me?” her voice cracks and you see tears prick in the corners of her eyes.

You turn your body towards her and wrap your arms around her. You hear her let out a small whimper before she hugs you back carefully with both her arms. Her claw is pressed against your back and a small part of you screams “danger!” but you push it aside. She wouldn’t hurt you right now, and she needs this.

“I don’t know, Elizabeth,” you whisper, “sometimes he acts like it but other times he sure doesn’t.”

“That’s not a answer,” she whines miserably into your shoulder.

“I can’t answer that question for you.”

“I know,” she pouts.

“What I do know is that you deserve to be loved. You deserve to have love and acceptance, and, and someone to admire you. You’ve done so much. Not just for him, but for everyone. And, maybe you didn’t always make the right choices, but you did what you believed was best. And you’re getting better and improving so much.”

She hugs you _tightly_ and you’re scared she’s going to break something in you. You hold down a whine, grit your teeth, and endure. She’s not meaning to hurt you and it’ll be over in a second. You’re not even sure you’d feel as much pain as you are if you weren’t trapped broken inside yourself. Being fused with Lefty is so agonizing.

Sure enough she loosens her grip and you relax and just hold her. You hear her sniff a bit and you rub her back like your dad used to do to you when you would cry as a kid. She leans into you more as you do so.

“Your wrong though,” she mumbles, “I didn’t do what I thought was best. I did whatever he asked no matter how I felt. I just… wanted him to say he’s proud of me. To say he’s proud of me and _mean_ it. I didn’t care about anyone else.”

“ _I’m_ proud of you,” you whisper, “I know it’s not the same, but I am. And I’m sure Molten Freddy is too.”

She gives out a loud, watery laugh. You draw back, concerned. She wipes at her eyes and sucks in a shuddering breath. “That’s not true,” she says simply.

You blink in surprise. “I… why would you think that?”

“ _Because_ , I _hurt_ Molten Freddy. I _manipulated_ them. And I’ve done _nothing_ to make up for it!” She sits up smiling, but it’s pained. “And you? I’ve treated you poorly ever since I’ve crossed paths with you again. Sided with my father, your _killer_ , against you and thought it was right.”

“But you don’t think that anymore!” you argue, “You don’t manipulate Freddy anymore. You don’t treat me poorly anymore. You’ve seen your mistakes and realized you were wrong and are trying to change. You’re _trying_. You’re _trying so hard_ and I see that. And _I am proud of you_. Molten is too.” Your voice is being to die and you duck your head and attempt to clear your throat.

She bites her lip and her face scrunches with anger. “ _Why are you lying to me?_ ” she shouts and big tears roll down her face.

“ _I’_ _m no_ _t_ ,” you say, voice cracking. Regardless, you stay firm and look her in the eyes, trying to get her to believe you. She’s glaring but you hold her gaze. Eventually she gives, closing her eyes and you see her anger fade into exhaustion. She droops her head, apparently defeated, and leans into you. You awkwardly put an arm around her.

“You’re just dumb and can’t see the real me,” she mumbles.

You almost laugh at how edgy she sounds right now. “I take offense. However, I think I can,” you rasp. “And, I know that you’ll be upset with me for saying this, but I think your dad is the one who can’t see you.”

She lets out a shaky sigh. There’s a moment of silence before she says, “I don’t want to hate him.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But all of you do.”

“We didn’t grow up with him.”

“You practically did.”

“Hm. Different situations,” you croak indifferently.

“Hmph. Then how am I supposed to feel towards him?”

“There’s no clear cut answer for that. He raised you and took care of you. None of us blame you for loving him. But… he hurt us. Not just us, but so many others too.” You have to pause for a bit to regain your voice. “He doesn’t show regret. I don’t know what to do either, but I want to help you in any way I can. Molten does too. Ahem. And, frankly... I think you deserve someone better than your father.”

Elizabeth is silent for a long time. You start to get worried that you said the wrong thing. Perhaps you shouldn’t have mentioned her dad, it’s probably too much, too soon. She might be siding with you and Molten Freddy for now, but it doesn’t change the fact that she’s still fighting with herself every step of the way.

“...Thank you, Charlie,” she whispers.

“Oh? Uh, no problem.”

“No, really, thank you,” she says removing herself from you so she can look at you. “It means a lot.”

“I’m… glad to help,” you say genuinely. You’re not quite sure why you’re so flushed all of a sudden. You suppose it’s been awhile since you’ve been thanked for something.

“Stop talking now please, you’re killing yourself.”

You let out a hoarse laugh that turns into a slight wheeze. Elizabeth reaches her hand out and places it on your shoulder, a worried expression on her face.

“I’m fine,” you say steadying yourself.

“I said to stop talking, Jesus Christ.”

“Glad to see you’re feeling bett-” you break off in a coughing fit. Between coughs you sputter, “Not my voice… Lefty is just... painful.”

When you stop coughing, Liz gently pushes your jaw up with the back of her hand to keep your mouth closed. “Shut. Up.”

You smile at her.

“You’re not funny.”

You keep her gaze.

“Whatever,” she huffs and wraps one end of the curtain around you, “just… do you want to lay here with me? Or sit I guess.”

“I’d love to.”

“Stooop,” she says half heartedly putting her hand to your mouth and you laugh.

You lean gently against her, uncertain if Lefty is too much weight. You really aren’t used to maneuvering the black bear yet. She scoffs and pulls you in and you press your head into her shoulder. Hesitantly, she places her hand on your back and begins rubbing circles into it. You let out soft sigh. You don’t remember if you’ve ever cuddled with someone like this or not. It’s pleasant. And warm. And it almost feels a bit _different,_ though you can’t really place why.

You begin to relax and close your eye. Sitting like this takes away a lot of the pain you’re in. Not necessarily because it’s helping, but because it’s taking your mind off of it. You almost wish you were human snuggling her, or even just Marionette. Marionette is so much more _you_. This bear is not. You wonder if Liz would still like you as much if you didn’t appear as Lefty? The irrational thought makes you nervous for some reason.

You hear the scrapping sound of metal against metal coming from above and twist your ears to catch the sound. Elizabeth notices and pauses. You shift away from her and look upwards, titling your head.

“ _Don’t_ do it again, you giant marshmallow,” growls the sweet voice from the vent.

“AwWW, NOw tHEy kNOw I’m heRE!”

“That _we’re_ here,” comes the feminine one.

“Don’t forget the rest of us,” puffs the high pitched one.

“Molten?” Elizabeth asks uncertain.

The vent opens and Molten Freddy pops out and half-slithers, half-falls down between the two of you, entangling all three of you in bear spaghetti.

“ _Ugh_ , dummy!” Elizabeth scolds. “How did you hear that anyways, Charlie? They were pretty far down in the vents.”

You shrug.

“We wANNa SnUGgle toO!” Molten Freddy chimes.

“No! You’re wires are choking me!” Elizabeth complains.

“No TheY’Re nOT!”

“Yes they are!”

“They’re not, Elizabeth,” Ballora sighs.

“It’s still not comfortable!”

You watch them argue, amused. You’re not sure how they ever survived together as Ennard.

“LeFTY dOEsn’T miNd, dO yOU LefTy?”

You shrug. You don’t care one way or another, but the last thing you want to do is get in the middle of an argument with Funtimes.

“Roping Lefty into this because she won’t object, huh? Real nice Freddy,” Bon Bon teases.

“WaS ThAT a pUN?”

“LITERALLY BON BON, YOU MANIPULATE PEOPLE ALL THE TIME, SHUT UP,” Foxy shouts.

“ _I do not!_ ”

“Both of you be quiet or I swear to God,” Ballora warns.

Okay, they’re getting too loud for you. You reach to put your hands over your ears but are only able to get one there due to the coiled wires blocking your movements.

“See, now you’ve made her upset.”

“You were the one yelling, Foxy,” Ballora says.

“You guys can stay here _if_ you be quiet!” Elizabeth breaks in.

“Not a problem,” Ballora replies.

“Whatever,” comes Foxy.

“HoORAY,” Freddy cheers and Bon Bon giggles.

“This is mistake,” Elizabeth groans, “can you at least, like, loosen up? I don’t know about you, Charlie, but I’m getting sick of being constricted.”

“OOpS, sorRY,” Molten Freddy laughs and lightens their grip, “tHe mORe wiRes, tHe BettEr tHE HUGs!”

“I beg to differ,” Elizabeth snorts.

You snicker and shift, trying to get comfortable again now that you’re not being squished.

“Oh, Elizab- uh, Baby-”

“You can call me whatever,” she says quickly, turning her head to avoid eye contact. “And I said not to talk.”

“Controlling much?” Foxy tuts.

“That goes for you to!” she snaps at them, “Charlie’s just losing her voice, I don’t want her to damage herself.”

“I won’t after, but Elizabeth, your dad, he-”

“HE wAnTED heR tO comE iN heRe aND pRy inFormATIOn ouT of YoU!” Molten Freddy cuts you off.

Elizabeth looks a bit surprised.

“How did you-”

“WE waTCheD. Mr. AFToN wAnTeD heR tO cOme Lie, bUT shE diDn’T.”

Elizabeth blinks, “about what?”

“ThAT He’S conCernED abOuT yoU.”

“Right after he said you owe him,” Ballora growls.

“And also started by asking Lefty where you were, but at the end the conversation he told her where you were himself!” Bon Bon shrills.

You blink. You didn’t even notice.

“You didn’t tell him where I was?” Elizabeth asks you cooly.

“I didn’t know.”

“Bullshit,” Foxy calls, “she’s not gonna take any credit. She didn’t say anything about you, Baby.”

“I told him you were mad.”

“Hardly.”

“Did he hurt you?” Elizabeth asks in the same cold voice.

You take a deep breath. You weren’t expecting her to ask that. “No-”

“Of COuRSE NoT! WhAT Do YoU TaKE Us FOr?” Molten Freddy yells, “IF We SAw SoMEtHING We WOuLD HAvE BEeN THerE iN A FLAsH!”

“I was asking Charlie!” She counters.

“YOu ToLD HEr nOT TO TalK!” They defend.

You wave it off. “I was _trying_ to say, I hope it’s okay that I came to check on you. He told me to. I don’t want to do what he says though. I didn’t do it because he asked, I just… want you to be aware of the situation. I don’t want you to think I was going behind your back. I-”

“I believe you,” she cuts in. You stare at her for a minute. You feel as though you didn’t explain yourself well, but are grateful that she accepts what you say. Usually you have a hard time convincing her that you really mean no harm.

She asked you if he hurt you. You think… if he did, she would’ve been pissed. Maybe mad enough to leave him for good. But… maybe not. You can’t mean that much to her. He’s obviously hurt her and the other Funtimes, and she didn’t do anything then. You’ve just started befriending her again, she can’t trust you too much - though, based on her actions she clearly does. Does she think of you of how she thought of you back then? As children? Or has her impression of you changed?

“HEY! We’Re sTiLL hErE!” Molten Freddy chimes.

You realize you’ve been staring at her for a bit and turn your face away, blushing.

“Whatever you dumb plate of spaghetti,” Elizabeth huffs, “no one invited you to be here.”

“YoU’RE glaD We’rE HerE!”

“No I’m not!”

“YeS YoU ARe!”

“Can we please be quiet?” Ballora interjects.

You nod your head in agreement.

“FINe,” Freddy says and begins to settle down. Though they’ve let go, they’re still wrapped around one of your arms and shoulder, as well as Elizabeth’s.

“Can you at least grab the blanket you knocked over?” Elizabeth asks.

Molten Freddy picks up the curtain with a few wires.

“You call this a blanket?” Foxy tsks, “It’s hardly a curtain!”

“We’ll need to get something better than this,” Ballora agrees.

“Well, when you find something better let me know,” Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

Molten Freddy flutters the “blanket” across you all, dusty yellow stars and all.

Freddy let’s out a laugh and pulls the three of you closer together, “OnE BiG HaPPY fAmilY!”

“Whatever,” Elizabeth says.

You smile. You think, for the first time in awhile, you feel _safe_. _He’s_ not going to attempt anything while the three of you are together, even if you’re powered down. You’re not sure you’re happy necessarily - you don’t think you can be that in this body, in this place. But you’re definitely as content as you can be stuffed inside a bear, cuddling a mesh of wires and holding a girl with a giant metal claw for a hand. You hope that one day it doesn’t have to be like this, that you can be free from this situation, from this nightmare. It’s a long shot, you know. You and Elizabeth and Molten Freddy have all been possessing these artificial bodies for more decades than you can remember, but you’ve felt something you haven’t felt in many years - hope.


End file.
